


War Paint

by I_like_to_write



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_to_write/pseuds/I_like_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened?” </p><p>Lexa opened her eyes slowly and looked into the magnificent blue ones that had moved in front of her. This particular shade of blue always made her relax and this time it was no different.</p><p>“Lexa, what happened?” Clarke asked again when she didn’t receive an answer. This wasn’t the first time Lexa had returned from a scouting trip with a blood stained face and armor.</p><p>“Bandits from the dead zone decided to test their luck against my guard,” Lexa said gruffly before moving around Clarke to strip off the rest of her gear.</p><p>*or*</p><p>When the Commander returns from a short battle and turns to Clarke to help wash away the layers of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first FanFic but my first Clexa one. Got the idea for this as I listened to War Paint by Kelly Clarkson. Just a cute little one-shot.

Lexa roughly pulled back the flap of her tent before she quickly stormed inside, ripping off various pieces of her bloodied armor and throwing them to the ground. She grunted out a few choice words in Trigedasleng when she couldn’t quite work the clasp that was holding her chest plate in its place.

Soft hands from behind Lexa carefully wrapped around her trembling ones and coaxed the clasp open. Normally, Lexa would be alarmed of someone being in her quarters but she knew these hands and immediately relaxed into the body lightly pressed against her back. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes in silent frustration as she allowed the delicate hands to remove the rest of her stubborn armor. 

“What happened?” 

Lexa opened her eyes slowly and looked into the magnificent blue ones that had moved in front of her. This particular shade of blue always made her relax and this time it was no different.

“Lexa, what happened?” Clarke asked again when she didn’t receive an answer. This wasn’t the first time Lexa had returned from a scouting trip with a blood stained face and armor.

“Bandits from the dead zone decided to test their luck against my guard,” Lexa said gruffly before moving around Clarke to strip off the rest of her gear.

Clarke turned towards the Commander but paused momentarily as she watched Lexa’s muscles ripple when she tugged her shirt over her head. By now it really shouldn’t be a surprise after knowing how much training Lexa did, but it never failed to amaze Clarke just how toned the Grounder was. Eyes dipped from a muscular back to toned legs when Lexa leaned forward to unlace her boots. Clarke had to look away before she started drooling.

Lexa finished removing her bloodied clothing and slipped on a thin cotton tank top and shorts before she moved quickly over to her mirror and plopped down on a stool. Her hands reached out for the bowl of water and cloth that was prepared earlier in the day. The Grounder started to aggressively wipe away blood and kohl from her face with shaky hands, which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. 

The blonde carefully stepped up next to Lexa and gently grabbed the cloth from calloused hands and knelt before her. Lexa easily released the already dirty piece of fabric and lowered her head closer to Clarke. Slowly, Clarke dipped the cloth back into the bowl and brought it up to Lexa’s face, wiping away the remnants of her earlier battle. The brunette relaxed into the soothing touch and let out a sigh as nimble fingers cleansed her.

This wasn’t the first time Clarke had helped with the removal of her war paint, but it never failed to surprise Lexa by just how intimate the act was. In the past she had other people, servers, who had helped wash her but there was something about the way Clarke carefully ran the cloth around her eyes or the way she gently cradled Lexa’s face that made the Grounder swell with affection.

“You know you don’t have to be brave around me,” Clarke whispered out, breaking the silence as she continued to wipe away blood and kohl. Lexa dipped her head a fraction of an inch to show recognition of Clarke’s words but her stoic mask remained in its place. “The Commander can go away momentarily with your paint and you can just be Lexa.”

With each stroke of the cloth, Lexa felt layers of the Commander being washed away. She could feel her shoulders drop, tired of carrying such a heavy title, and her walls of stoic façade start to crack. More and more of Lexa was starting to break through right before Clarke’s eyes.

Before Lexa could stop it a single tear ran down a now clean face. Clarke leaned forward and caught it on her lips, leaving them pressed to a tanned cheek. Lexa slumped forward into strong arms and let more tears escape. The pair settled on the ground tangled together with Lexa burying her face into Clarke’s chest.

“I could not save them,” Lexa mumbled out through her tears. Clarke tightened her grip around the taller girls waist and placed small kisses on the crown of her head. “I tried so hard but there were too many bandits and…and they caught us off guard. They died because I was not strong enough to save them.” More tears escaped from green eyes as the Commander finally fell away and only Lexa was left in her place.

“It wasn’t your fault and you know that,” Clarke whispered out gently. “It is their honor and duty to protect and care for their Heda. This was an unfortunate occurrence that you couldn’t have prevented so please don’t blame yourself.” 

“They had families and friends and lives and that all is gone now,” Lexa whimpered into Clarke. She would never allow herself this weakness were she alone, but Lexa knew that Clarke would be there to help her pick up the broken pieces of the Commander after. “This should not have happened. We were on our way home and so close. We were discussing what we were looking forward to upon arrival and we were so close. Then out of nowhere it seemed men were attacking. I tired to save them.” Lexa continued to cry.

“What were you looking forward to when you got home?” Clarke asked in an attempt to distract the brunette still wrapped tightly in her arms. 

Lexa slowly lifted her tear streaked face and leaned back an inch, taking in the girl in front of her. She carefully brought a hand to Clarke’s face and softly cradled it, her thumb gently stroking over the blonde’s cheek, nose, and lips. Clarke shuddered under the gentle touches and moved to rest her forehead on Lexa’s, who leaned in closer and relished in the closeness. Lexa wasn’t sure who moved first but lips met lips in a slow caress that took her breath away.

They stayed like that, lips gently moving together, until Lexa pulled away but kept their lips brushing. She breathed in deeply and leaned in for two more quick pecks.

“You,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips. “You are what I was looking forward to when I got home. You are always what I look forward to.” Clarke didn’t reply verbally but moved forward to claim the lips that made her heart beat fast and her body tingle with warmth.

Later, Lexa would have to put back on the Commander and hold a ceremony for those who had given their lives to protect her. Later, she would have to assign a new guard and go about her other leadership duties. But for now, Lexa was content to be held in the arms of the girl she loved and slip away into the warmth of being alive.


End file.
